Beware of Fire in the Midsummer Sky
is the 4th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on July 30th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story548 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Beware of Fire in the Midsummer Sky" Synopsis If regular summer heat wasn't bad enough, a strange ball of fire has appeared in the sky and is making things even more unbearable. The Something Search People investigate the phenomenon, only to find a badly beaten and burnt Gai! Plot One day, a scorching Heat Wave hits Japan, with the temperature being 40°C (roughly 104°F.) Everyone in Japan is trying to beat the heat as best as they can, but with little success. The SSP is visiting a Restaurant, with Naomi now working as a waitress and both Shin and Jetta trying to look into any information about Kurenai Gai or Ultraman Orb, but are too hot and bothered by the heat to make any progress. Meanwhile, Gai himself is about to enjoy a popsicle for himself, only for his Ice Cream to instantly melt from a sudden intense burst of heat. The SSP feels the intense heat as well and both they and Gai notice that it is being caused by a giant Fireball that is forming in the sky: The King Demon Beast of Fire. Angered that his treat was ruined, Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb and he goes off to dispose of the Beast. Orb tries to dispose of the beast's fire in multiple ways, including firing a stream of water at it and launching some of his own attacks, such as the Seperion Slash and his Sperion Ray. The attacks however have no effect and with Orb's time running out, he desperately takes the Fireball and pushes it back into Space as far away from Earth as possible. Suddenly to everyone's shock, Orb's Color Timer finally stops! Ultraman Orb's time limit has run out, and Orb himself falls unconscious, falling all the way back to Earth and reverting back to Gai. Back on Earth, Gai is awoken by Juggler, who taunts him and hurls him into a building wall, calling him weak before leaving just as the SSP and Shibukawa finds Gai and rescues him, taking him back to their apartment. Upon regaining consciousness, Gai attempts to leave, but his fight have given him a fever, and the hospitals are packed with other victims whom have collapsed from Heatstroke, leaving Gai in the hands of the SSP until he gets better. Time passes as Gai recovers and during which, Shin looks into the SSP documents to discover that the Fireball is a Monster named "Maga-Pandon". Shortly after discovering the culprit to the Heatwave, Maga-Pandon's Fireball returns from space and arrives back on Earth. VTL attempts to stop the Monster's advent with Freeze Missiles and normal missiles, but Maga-Pandon's Fireball form protects it from their assaults and the monster rains down upon the City with a stream of Fireballs. Moments before the Monster attacks, Gai regains consciousness once more and is strong enough to stand back up. Learning that the SSP are going to document Maga-Pandon's attack, and knowing how dangerous it will be for them out there, Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb once more, this time in the Ultra's Burnmite form! As the King Demon Beast of Fire rains down upon the city, Orb fires on the Monster's Fireball form with Burnmite's Storuim Burst attack, which successfully manages to dispel of Maga-Pandon's protection, forcing the Monster to fight in its true form. Maga-Pandon fights fiercely, but without the help of his Fireball's intense heat, his strength is not enough to stand up to Orb Burnmite's strength and after a short battle, Ultraman Orb reverted back to his Specium Zepellion Form and destroys Maga-Pandon with his Sperion Ray. After the fight, Gai finds another Ultraman card, this time with Ultraman Zero on it. Returning back to their apartment to rendezvous with Gai, the SSP learns that he has scarfed them of all their Ice Cream and are about to chastise him for it, only for Gai to disappear, leaving behind a "thank you" card, much to their frustration. Unknown to everyone else though, Juggler receives Maga-Pandon's card and puts it with all the other King Demon Beasts in Juggler's possession: *Maga-Gatanothor *Maga-Zetton *Maga-Basser *Maga-Grand King *Maga-Jappa *Maga-Pandon Juggler then states that all of the King Demon Beasts are now in his possession, and all that remains is the power of the "Dark King" for his next plan... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When the SSP finds Maga-Pandon's Fireball in the sky, Jetta quotes word-for-word the Ultraman Gaia episode title, "The Advent of the Heatwave". Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes